


Pull Me Under

by magnusbicon



Series: tumblr prompts [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, M/M, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Unresolved, asmodeus gives no shits, edom angst baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Prompt: the gang is fighting a bunch of demons, Asmodeus shows up out of fucking nowhere, and when somebody is gonna take him down he just puffs them away. Then he looks at Magnus, showing his cat eyes and says, "Aren't you gonna say hi to your old man?"





	Pull Me Under

The stench of demon ichor saturated the air as the group took the creatures out one by one. The method of doing so was something they were all used to at that point, even Magnus, who usually didn't make a habit of involving himself in these battles. He had a lot of power at his disposal, but he never felt the need to use it in a scenario like this until he experienced the fear of watching his boyfriend run out the door towards a very real possibility of fatal injury.

That is what he was thinking about when it happened. Suddenly, amidst the chaos, a face that Magnus had not seen in centuries was staring back at him, and every vessel in his body turned to ice. He was frozen to the spot, his hands still held out in front of him, and he heard Alec curse as he fended off the demons that were attempting to take advantage of Magnus' distraction.

"Magnus," he yelled over the noise, shooting arrow after arrow. He was clearly worried, but Magnus wouldn't reassure him. He  _couldn't_. Not then.

With a wave of the newcomer's hand the rest of the demons disappeared, and a wide grin spread across his face. He knew that he had taken Magnus by surprise, and he was enjoying every second of it. The rest of the group stood quietly for a moment, staring between Magnus and the stranger, before Alec aimed an arrow and let go, sending it flying.

With another raise of his hand, the stranger stopped the arrow's advance and simultaneously froze the group. Seeing them standing there, unmoving as though they were statues, spurred Magnus into action. He lifted his hands, letting his magic flow over his fingers in crackling blue clouds, but his opponent just smiled, tilting his head in amusement.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to your old man? It's been so long," he said, his dark eyes enveloping Magnus in a fear that he hadn't felt in years. Asmodeus walked toward him slowly, hands in his pockets as though this was a casual meet-up on the street, before turning to look at Alec.

He studied him for a moment, letting out a hum of wonder, then he pried the bow from Alec's fingers and twisted it in his hands, fiddling with the string. Magnus couldn't bring himself to speak, his heart screaming in his chest. He was about to lose everything. He didn't know how or why he was so sure, but he was.

"He's more talented than most Nephilim, I'll give you that," Asmodeus said, sounding bored as he threw the bow to the ground carelessly. "Not exactly a good first impression, though. Most people don't try to kill their future father-in-law." Something inside of Magnus snapped, and he finally spoke, wanting to get the attention off of Alec.

"What do you want?" His voice was strained, but he kept his expression cold, unwilling to let his father see just how unprepared he was.

Asmodeus laughed, throwing his head back, and it sent a painful shiver down Magnus' spine. He could feel it deep in his bones. Something horrible was about to happen, and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

"You were always my favorite, you know," his father responded, walking up to Magnus and pressing two fingers under his chin. Their eyes met, and Magnus immediately felt his insides turn dark. It was such a sharp contrast to how he had felt ever since him and Alec got back together. Alec warmed him up, made him feel like he was made up of stars. His father made him feel like he was worse than the demons they had just been fending off, worse than Asmodeus himself. "Which is why I'm here. It's time to come home."

Magnus opened his mouth to reply, prepared to tell his father where he could stick his favoritism, but it was too late. He felt the pull immediately, wrapping around his ankles and dragging him under. His heart was racing, his breath leaving his lungs in a panic. He didn't even have time to yell.

The last thing he saw before he sunk into the ground was terrified hazel eyes.


End file.
